wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aqualine
Aqualine is TRP's OC. Please do not use her without permission. The lined paper coding was found online, the rest is by TRP. You can use it as long as you give credit. This page contains spoilers for the upcoming fanfic Love Tides so read at your own risk. DISCLAIMER Aqualine does not exist, she is but a legend. All reports come from Darktalon, a delusional NightWing. Darktalon is mentally ill and very unstable, claiming to be Aqualine's mate. These notes are only taken for research on Darktalon's illness. (Darktalon) Those stupid ignorant dragons. Taking notes on Aqualine and saying she's utterly fake. Just because they've never seen her. Well, now they have. And their stupid ignorance just blew up in their faces. She's dead now. Dead. (Darktalon) Aqualine was the light of my life. A light that nobody ever saw. Appearance Darktalon claims Aqualine is "the most beautiful dragon in creation" and describes Aqualine very throughly. Here are our reports from Darktalon. "Aqualine is small and slender. Her scales are very smooth, a light, pastel shade of seafoam green. Her finned spikes, wing membranes, and underscales are a pearly silver with a hint of pink. She looks like a SeaWing, but she doesn't have any photophores or fins, but she does have finned spikes going from the top of her head to her tail. She also has gills. She has large eyes which are deep blue." Based on this description, we assume Aqualine is a SeaWing hybrid, if she were to exist. (Darktalon) They've discarded this file, but I found it. I'm writing notes on it, so dragons can know the truth. Not their silly assumptions. (Darktalon) Nobody ever witnessed her kindness. Except me. Personality When asked to describe her personality, Darktalon admitted he "couldn't find words for it." However, based on his descriptions of his visits, we can put together pieces of Aqualine's personality. Darktalon repeatedly names Aqualine as "mysterious." She seems to always be very quiet and reserved, though she does act very kind after Darktalon apparently fell in love with her. She also is smart and funny, seen in her witty comments written in the sand. She has never used sarcasm, likely because sarcasm is hard to use in writing. Aqualine also appears slightly eccentric. Darktalon mentions Aqualine saying strange things. For example, she identified him as an 'angel' in their first visit. However, Darktalon seems to enjoy her quirky comments. Darktalon repeatedly mentions Aqualine's kindness. He says that she 'never said a bad word about anyone' and 'practically poured out positive energy.' (Darktalon) I should have known. The kindest dragons go through the worst pain. (Darktalon) Aqualine went through so much. But she was dismissed as a legend, a myth. History Darktalon has never said anything about Aqualine's history, but he has described his visits with her in great detail. Apparently, all his meetings with her happen on the coast of the rainforest. Aqualine always comes out of the sea, meeting him on the beach. She has never left the beach; according to Darktalon, whenever he asked if she could go somewhere else with him, she would change the subject. Darktalon has explained that Aqualine never speaks, instead writing words on the sand. (Darktalon) I know her history now. She was a SeaWing hybrid, with a father from another tribe. She never knew which tribe. Her heritage was supposed to be something to be ashamed of. But she was born with something worse. She was a Waterborn. Waterborns had the ability to manipulate water, but with a terrible price. The more they used their powers, the more detached they became from reality. The worst ones went completely insane. One Waterborn went insane and murdered many dragons. The SeaWings have been scared of the Waterborns since. They are now killed on the spot. So when Aqualine was found to be a Waterborn, she was immediately sent to be executed. Unfortunately, Aqualine was slippery, and dodged every attempt to kill her. Eventually, the animus Snake was hired to enchant her to die. But Snake took pity on the innocent dragonet. He bound her spirit to the sea, so Aqualine would stay immortal as long as she stayed in the sea. If she left the beach, she would die. Snake also enchanted Aqualine to become mute, so her secret would stay kept. Aqualine lived under the sea, in secret for a long time. But Aqualine became lonely. She found loopholes to her muting curse, writing words on the sand. Unfortunately, no dragon would ever listen to her. They would run home and write stories, but never approach her. Aqualine became a legend, a myth. Finally, she met me. We spent lovely days together, on the beach. We fell in love. Of course, something had to go wrong. The scientists, they found her. They pulled her out of the beach to examine her. Having left the beach, Aqualine died in a day. Her story is over, and so is mine... almost. (Darktalon) I only have one memory left. Only one piece of her spirit. The egg. Abilities-wip (Darktalon) She left me one thing. An egg. A dragonet. I will name it Ripple, in honor of the ripple of life she brought me. I can feel the smooth, watery texture of the egg, and I know. This dragonet is a waterborn. I have the last waterborn in my talons. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Totally Random Person) Category:Deceased Characters